Sleepy interlude
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: Some short fics using the characters of Akagi and Shirota. Man had I owned it there would have been even more scenes with the two of them! same sex relationship
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, name spellings aren't correct, but I don't have time to check. I just had to write a fic (even just a little one) based on Dai Guard, which I love sooooo much right now. I'm disappointed at the lack of fic for this excellent little anime, especially when there are just so many interesting character relationship to play with._

There was an insistent buzzing, and one of the two forms on the bed moved, eliciting a groan from the other, and the hand that had already begun to creep out from under the warm quilt to pick up the phone was caught and pulled back.

"Akagi." Came the expected huff of annoyance as the hand freed itself and continued it's journey.

"Not in bed." Akagi sighed, refusing to open his eyes.

A good natured smile slipped across the normally stern face and the hand finally caught hold of the phone. "Saeki." There was a tone of fond bemusement in the voice.

Akagi groaned. "Not in bed Shirou!" he complained.

Shirota read the text, making sure it was not important, before setting the phone back down and moved his free hand to pull Akagi closer.

"Anyone else would think there was something going on there." Akagi said softly, ignoring Shirota's chilled hand in preference to being closer to the man.

Shirota smiled again. "But I would not be with anyone else, would I Shunske?"

Akagi nodded, his eyes still closed, there was a quiet mumble along the lines of "No one else would put up with you." But Shirota ignored that.

It wasn't long before the two were back in the comfortable realms of sleep, intending to spend their entire day off together in bed, barring a hetordyne attack of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: don't own_

_Another little sleepy interlude. Please excuse the spelling errors (I'm still convinced I've spelt the names wrong!)_

It wasn't often that Akagi got to see Shirota like this. In fact, he could count the number of times he had been so blessed on one and a half fingers. So he intended to take full advantage of the situation, despite being absolutely exhausted himself.

It had been a long shift, 48 hours too long. The first three days were easy, he was always so wired up at the beginning of the call out that he could survive only on power naps and chocolate. After that he began to rely heavily on his sleep breaks and coffee, which were never a good combination as he never got enough sleep and the coffee made him even more wired than usual.

That and he found sleeping without Shirota was lonely.

He had intended to come in here and ask Shirota to come home with him at once so they could sleep for the next 24 hours. But that plan had been blown out of the water when he saw Shirota with his head resting on his arms, which were folded over his paperwork, sleeping peacefully.

Moving quietly, Akagi slumped down into the other chair, angling it so he could see Shirota's face clearly, studying his lovers face with tired, but fond eyes. It was rare to see Shirou so peaceful and relaxed, with all his worry lines smoothed out.

Because it was such a very rare sight Akagi couldn't let himself give in to sleep and miss it.

*x*

Shirota blinked, muzzily wondering what was going on… The last thing he recalled was starting the report on the last heterodyne attack... and then… Ah, he must have fallen asleep. How embarrassing. He sat up, stretching his arms above him, hoping that no one had entered his office to see him in such a state.

It was only then that he realised Akagi was seated in the other chair; it had been moved from the front of his desk to the side. It should have worried him that he hadn't immediately noticed Akagi's presence, but he found that it didn't.

Instead he found himself smiling, just a small quirk of his lips as he took in Akagi's sleeping face.

His lover was not the best looking sleeper, in fact the way his mouth was hanging open and drool winding it's way down his chin, was a little off putting. Shirota, however, was very used to this face, as it was inevitable that Akagi would fall asleep first when they were together, and equally inevitable that he would wake up last, and Shirota would find himself with plenty of time to study his partner's features.

The slight hitch in Shunske's breathing that turned into a snorting snore mid way through made Shirota's smile widen and he stood up. It was time for them to go home. Carefully wiping the drool away so as not to wake him, Shirota leaned in to place a small, chaste kiss full of promises to Shunske's cheek and waited for the mumble that would come before sleepy eyes opened.

Shirota liked watching Akagi sleep, mostly because he loved waking him up.


End file.
